


Falling back to normal

by Msanholic



Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 16:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19066165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Msanholic/pseuds/Msanholic
Summary: 当大四学生巴里艾伦为了一次开在海滨城的研讨会去租房的时候，他绝对没有料到房东会是他这辈子见过的最有魅力的男人。





	Falling back to normal

  **上午好，请问7/28--8/1的房间还有空余吗？**

嘿你好，等我找找。

没问题。订房须知都在页面上，钥匙在房门口地毯底下，早餐会放在冰箱里，厨房的东西随便用，如果要party请自己收拾好，有事情直接问我，电话是(323)xxx-xxxx.

**就这样吗？我是说，没有特殊要求或者一长串背景审核之类的？**

怎么，你以为我是那种特别挑剔的房东？人与人之间的信任没有了。

**不，当然不是，抱歉。不过你开的房租只有附近同类房间的六成。**

哈哈，别担心，我不是什么用低价吸引目标群体的变态杀人狂。

就像你在简介里能看到的那样，我是个飞行员，一年里有大半年时间不在家，房子就这么闲着不住人也会坏。而且说实话，我也不怎么缺钱。

**那……听起来很有道理。多谢了？我会好好照顾你的房间，乔丹先生。**

拜托，是哈尔，我还没有六十岁。

**好吧，谢谢你，哈尔。我叫巴里艾伦，是个中城的大学生，下周会去海滨城参加研讨会。**

难怪你叫我乔丹先生。年轻得让人羡慕啊，亲爱的巴里。

**得了吧，我敢肯定你最多不超过二十五岁。**

很遗憾猜错了，是二十九。

**至少你看起来很年轻？**

是飞行的功劳。

**那种生活是怎样的，当一个机长？**

刺激，挑战，挺累的，不过成就感充足。

**听上去很适合你。**

以一个陌生人而言，你了解我的速度真是相当可怕。你的专业是通灵学、辅修水晶球解读吗？

**哈哈哈，我倒希望呢。不，其实是化学。不过和通灵学差不多的是，其他人从来不能理解我们的结论是怎么得来的。**

我敢肯定你在自己的领域里是个出色的魔法师。

**希望如此，不然教授们会很生气的。**

我相信他们不会。那么巴里，感谢你自愿提供的背景审核，很遗憾我们多半没机会见面，不过有关房间或者海滨城的问题都可以发短信问我。

**我也很遗憾。**

**哦不，我的意思是，你听起来是个很有趣的人。**

没关系的，小熊，你远远不是第一个被我的职业吓到的年轻人。

 

巴里瞪着自己的手机，怎么也没敢把其实倒不是因为你的职业发出去，尽管他有点怀疑那套完美的制服和仪表盘前露齿的笑容已经是哈尔人格的必要组成部分——说真的，这人是故意想靠魅力吸引房客吗？他根本不用担心房间租不出去吧，而且“小熊”算哪一出，巴里都已经成年了，老天。

 

怎么？别害羞了，你已经是他们当中表现最得体的一个。

**如果你不介意我问的话，其他人都做了什么？**

要听最夸张的吗？半裸自拍，眼睛上一圈闪粉，胸前还用口红涂着串电话号码。

**哇，那可真是——非同凡响。你和她出去了吗？**

是他。不，他不是我的菜，太戏剧化了。

**所以困扰你的不是他的性别？**

不，性别从来不会困扰我。你会介意那个吗？

**完全不！**

**我实际上，嗯，还挺双性恋的，所以会介意就太伪善了。**

哈，第一次聊天就互相出柜？我很期待接下来会怎么发展了，巴仔。

**……**

**你会给每个房客准备绰号吗？**

只有我喜欢的那些。

**在和我调情吗哈尔？**

我在尝试。

**你还需要刻意尝试？**

做个好孩子巴里，别擅自给我安上花花公子的设定。

**抱歉？**

你听起来一点诚意都没有。

**难道不是因为你本来就是那种设定吗。**

啧。

巴里，作为过来人我感到有义务给你一条重要的建议：不要当那个什么都知道的学生。

**感谢你让我想起了被孤立的中学时光。**

我很抱歉。

但是我相信你现在已经出落成美丽的白天鹅了。

**哈尔，这样调情真的很老套。**

那么现在的大学生们都怎么调情呢？

**这是一个挑战吗？**

取决于你是否打算接受。

**我喜欢你的笑。**

 

巴里瞪着手机上那条无法撤回的消息，忍不住捂着脸呻吟了一声：干得好巴里艾伦，你这一头栽进单恋的姿势真够标准。很快另一声提示音吸引了他的注意。

 

那实际上令人意外地老道。

**啊。**

**我是说，它是句实话。**

**要我继续吗？**

**你看起来就像整个天空都属于你一样。**

真不公平，如果你不用化学公式当头像的话，我也能说得这么好的。

**哈。我以为能当上机长的人会更喜欢有难度的任务。**

这是个挑战吗？

**我知道你会接受的。**

再一次，你的主修真的是化学吗？不是通灵学、占卜或者读心术？

**如果我什么时候开始考虑换专业了你会第一个得到通知的。**

我猜也是。你知道，我甚至不用去猜你长什么样。

聪明，幽默感良好，而且不像你的多数同龄人那样自鸣得意。

**多谢？**

**我都不记得上次能给人留下这么好的第一印象是什么时候了。**

就像我也不记得哪一次我遇到过这么可爱的房客。

好了巴仔，我得出发去机场了。跟你聊天非常愉快，我会试试看能不能抽时间和你见一面。

**我会保持期待的。旅途平安，哈尔。**

 

 

研讨会进行得很顺利，巴里听到很多新奇有趣的观点还认识了不少人，海滨城的夏天更是比他预想的还要可爱。唯一美中不足的是，哈尔没约他出来见面，而且除开他抵达当天的短暂交流、连一次也没和他联系过。

 

要是承认为这事伤心恐怕会显得很小气，可巴里实在没法忘掉他魅力惊人的房东。这主要体现在他盯着对方的头像看了无数次，把所有房客留下的评价都翻完了。到了晚上坐在他设计感鲜明的沙发上的时候情况就更糟，巴里忍不住想就算按照肥皂剧的套路、一夜露水情缘之后失去联系，至少也得先有过一夜不是吗？

 

现在他听起来不是很小气而是很可悲了。巴里的确有他的电话号码，但是纠结了三天再用“你留在冰箱里的面包挺好吃”这类理由去骚扰人不论怎么看都有点蠢（用脚趾头想都知道哈尔有多忙），而且很可能会让他显得不那么像一个值得交往的成年人。巴里叹了口气，努力把“值得交往”这个词从脑海中删掉。

 

不过此时此刻他更该担心的是明天要用的讲稿，巴里知道自己的实验数据跟论证都没有什么差错，可临到头他还是不免开始担心台下会不会有人提出格外刁钻的问题。于是他往沙发里陷得更深了些，抱紧了靠枕，在打开的文档里加上第三十二条批注，调高音量让耳机里的音乐盖过外界的声响。

 

那就是为什么他错过了钥匙开门的声音，直到脚步声靠得不能再近了才猛地从沙发上弹起来，慌乱间抄起电脑护身，耳机被猛地扯掉了，“你你你是谁？！” 男人笑着举起双手，一双熟悉的巧克力色眼睛回望他，随后一个轻快的声音响起， “冷静点巴里，哈尔乔丹，你的房东，记得吗？我只是回来收拾点东西，你没有遭遇入室抢劫。”

 

哦。是哈尔，当然了。巴里放下电脑，后知后觉地想。

 

**哦。**

 

他之前怎么会傻到心存侥幸，还想着“没准我对他本人不会那么着迷”呢。哈尔穿着那套白色飞行员制服就这么随随便便站在客厅的灯光下，做出夸张的投降姿势，笑意掩不住脸色疲惫、头发蓬乱，可他身上偏偏就有什么东西闪耀得叫人错不开眼睛。

 

“巴里？”见他没反应，一只手臂在他眼前挥了挥，“该不是被我吓傻了吧？我可赔不起你那个天才脑袋啊。”“不用担心那个，”巴里回过神来，尝试性地笑了笑，“这趟旅行怎么样？你看起来有点累。”“国际航班，降落的时候刚巧遇到了气流。”哈尔倒进另一张沙发里，一副打算就此长眠的样子，“忙你的，别介意，我过会儿就走。”

 

巴里看了他一阵，有点犹豫地开口，“你还有事情要忙吗？现在都快晚上十一点了。”哈尔听起来不怎么精神，“实际上没有，我只是要去朋友家住一晚。”“你朋友家有多远？”“唔，开车最多半小时吧，现在不堵车。怎么了？”“我得说，现在这个时间以你现在的状态跑出去开车好像不是特别明智。”“我总能在路上找到家咖啡店的。”

 

“为什么今晚不在这儿休息呢？我是说，如果你不介意。”哈尔勉为其难地抬起头，“我好像记得已经把这间屋子租给了你。”“可你没有说我不能在这里招待客人，”巴里拿出他最有说服力的表情，“再说这么晚了把你从自己家里赶出去有违我的道德标准。”“你不用那么想，巴里，我只是回来拿点东西，换趟衣服——”

 

“你可以睡床，”巴里忽然宣布，“反正我今晚多半睡不着，而且你的沙发很舒服。”哈尔把自己从沙发里拔起来，“别开玩笑，我不会就这么占你便宜。”“你没、没有占我便宜，”巴里舌头打结，差点就说成了“欢迎占我便宜”，“我今晚本来就不打算睡，何必要浪费那张床呢。”

 

哈尔打量了他一眼，不知是找到了什么而皱起眉，“在忙什么呢，巴里？通宵熬夜可不是好习惯，会长不高的。”“明天的上台展示，”巴里无视了最后一句，把电脑屏幕转向他，“我感觉有几百个地方都可能出错。”“和你做个交易怎么样？我听你讲一遍，答应我十二点之前睡。”“嘿，别表现得像我爸一样。”哈尔的脸色变得不太好，““抱歉，我不知道怎么……说起来我连怎么当一个儿子都不知道，更别提其他的。”

 

“没什么好道歉的，”巴里觉得自己暂且没资格窥探他的过去，于是努力保持语气轻快，“不然我们换一个交易？你留下来，我答应不通宵。”哈尔眨了眨眼睛，那个近乎脆弱的表情慢慢从他脸上褪下去，“你总是这么固执吗？” _“_ 只对我喜欢的那些。 _”_ 巴里顶着他自知像信号灯那么鲜明的脸红、毫不示弱地继续注视哈尔。“好吧，你赢了，”哈尔笑着摇摇头，“但沙发是我的，这点没得商量。”

 

“如果你非要这样的话。”巴里推着他转了个身，“觉得自己清醒到能去洗个澡吗？你看起来挺需要它。”“好吧，要是我昏过去别忘了打911。”“哈尔，说真的。”“我其实没有那么困，墨尔本现在大概是下午。”哈尔朝他点点头，朝浴室走去，“一会儿见，小熊。”

 

哈尔直到热水淋到头上才清醒过来，猛然意识到两件事，有点尴尬的一，他忘了拿换洗衣服，非常恐怖的二，刚才的谈话过于家常，以至于他想当然地把巴里当成了——同居人？交往多年的男友？总之是他近三十年的人生里始终缺席的某个角色。

 

他甚至都不知道自己希望有那么个角色存在，但是巴里让设想这一切变得自然而然，很容易就能想象回到一个有他的地方，他会让这间房子变得不只是个住的地方，而是像个家。哈尔看着浴室的玻璃门，带着满头泡沫愣住了。

 

上一次围着条浴巾就从浴室里出来好像也不是很久之前，哈尔清楚地记得那不是在他自己家，而且空气中也绝对没有这么浓稠的尴尬和——“那是什么？”巴里在T恤外头穿着围裙，极其明显地咽了口唾沫，把眼神从他身上挪开（哈尔愉悦地注意到他的目光在自己胸前停留了好一阵），拿起锅铲翻了个面，“煎蛋卷，很快就好。”

 

……我们是在我不知道的情况下交往了十年吗。

 

残余的理智让哈尔没有真的把这句话说出来，他尽量冷静地点点头，努力不去深思巴里的眼睛在白炽灯下蓝得多么惊人，露出的手臂线条又多么优美。“谢谢。呃，我去穿衣服。”

 

煎蛋卷好吃到荒谬，哈尔可能有也可能没有发出一些不太得体的声音，巴里坐在他对面眼神飘忽，似乎难以决定是要脸红还是要嘲笑他。

 

“这是你的独家安慰食品吗？‘拯救世界并让人出卖灵魂的煎蛋卷’？”哈尔最后问的是这一句，因为它显然比“能不能当我男友让我每次回家都能看到你”更符合常理。巴里脸上的不可置信让他怀疑自己是不是问出了后者，“那只是普通的煎蛋卷而已，我刚好买了车达奶酪和牛油果。”

 

“老天，你还有什么不擅长的事情吗？现在的年轻人都这么全能？”“停止在我面前装长辈，哈尔，你只比我大八岁。而且当然有，我真的不怎么擅长演讲之类的东西。”“别担心，我会帮你的。”巴里有点怀疑地看着他，“无意冒犯，可我基本上能肯定你的专业不是化学。”

 

“但是我的确知道怎么抓住别人的注意力。”巴里不自觉地眨了眨眼睛，盯着盘子脸色尴尬，“我不确定那是个好主意。”“你说什——巴里！你以为我要教你怎么色诱听众吗？！”哈尔要被他气笑了，巴里有点窘迫，“抱歉，但是你……看起来在那方面会做得很成功。”

 

“都不知道你是在夸奖我的魅力还是在质疑我的人品，”哈尔夸张地摇摇头，制止了巴里站起来走去厨房的动作，“碟子留给我，回去坐着，一会儿我来教你怎么 **不靠出卖色相** 就能征服听众。”

 

“现在是十一点三十五。给你十分钟，跟我讲一遍你的课题。”哈尔在他身边坐下，椰子味的沐浴露和略高的体温辐射出巨大的存在感，长沙发忽然显得小了。大晚上的谁会在自己家里穿这么紧的衬衣啊，而且还特意解开两颗扣子。巴里很想嘲笑他，但是……哈尔这么穿好看得让人绝望。所以他不自觉地往边上挪了一点，打开折磨他整整两周的幻灯片，把屏幕转向哈尔，“所以我要讲的课题是如何排除外界因素对血迹成分分析的影响及它在法证学中的应用——”

 

“等等巴里，”哈尔举起手打断他，空气中若有若无的暧昧一闪即逝，“我喜欢你的选题，非常福尔摩斯，但是你听起来还可以再有信心一点。”“这只是个普通的课题。”“我很清楚它不是个普通的课题就像刚才那个不是普通的煎蛋卷一样。想想看，它肯定花了你很多时间和心血，你有权利为它自豪的。我们重新来，从自我介绍开始，好吗？”

 

“好吧，”巴里还是没能感觉到什么不同，“我是中城大学的巴里艾伦，我的选题是——”“别紧张，小熊，”哈尔把手放在他肩上，“看着我。”巴里瞪着他，“我不知道那有什么用。”“我们要做的是征服听众，对吗？如果你自己都没有底气，要怎么吸引别人的注意呢？”“天知道我从来就不是什么演说家。”

 

“听着巴里，你不需要是。他们希望看到的是你的努力成果，不是吗？用你的内容抓住大家的视线，没有人会指望你在台上能讲得像约翰木兰尼（1）一样。”巴里笑出声，“那么多喜剧演员，你偏偏就挑中了一个长手长脚的娃娃脸。”“我不知道，巴里，也许我对这种类型有所偏爱吧。”哈尔往沙发背上一靠，姿势更加放松。巴里低下头，忽然觉得有些热，前几天海滨城的夏季明明很凉爽。“我没有把你逼得太过头吧？”哈尔的视线从他脸上撤开，像鱼钩一样利索，“你看起来像是要爆炸了。”

 

巴里涨红了脸，刷地一下站起来，差点被自己绊倒，哈尔眼疾手快地扶了一把他的腰，“我，呃，我去拿啤酒，你要吗？”“等会儿，你是怎么做到让他们卖酒给你的？”巴里长吸一口气，有点沮丧，“哈尔，我半年前就满二十一了，还是你需要看看我的驾照？”“我只是想确认自己没有在勾引一个未成年。”“你只是、哦。我是说，哈哈，我成年了，惊喜吧，你不应该在资料页面看到过吗，当然不是说我自以为是到假设你会有兴趣点开我的资料什么的，我就随口一说，所以你可以放心随便勾引——”

 

巴里终于做到把嘴闭上，脸色尴尬得像一颗甜菜，“我去拿啤酒。”“不，我去拿，你坐着，”哈尔站起来，拍了拍他的肩膀，表情微妙但至少没有笑出声，“你现在这样走去厨房会撞上什么的。”“抱歉。我通常都没有这么傻。”巴里坐回去，把脑袋埋在手里。“别瞎说，你只是很年轻。”哈尔揉了揉他的头发，没等巴里回答就走开了。

 

脸颊上突如其来的冰冷让巴里猛地往后一缩，一罐啤酒还没来得及落地就被哈尔稳稳地接在掌心。巴里眨了眨眼睛，“你反应好快。”哈尔笑笑，把易拉罐递给他，绕过他坐下，“我是个飞行员，巴里，反应不快会有人送命的。”巴里不自觉地跟着他转头，像颗大型的向日葵，“和我说说吧。”

 

“你想听什么呢，关于我如何拯救世界的故事？你又不需要听我自吹自擂。”“可是我想知道。”巴里恳求地望着他，哈尔看了一会儿他的脸，“好吧。”他漫不经心地把手臂搭在沙发背上，巴里僵住，猛喝了一口啤酒，险些把自己呛到。

 

现在他的体温更难忽略了，巴里感觉像是靠着一个人形暖炉。“那是前年，我还是副驾驶，在两万多英尺的高空挡风玻璃忽然碎了，机长上半身都被抽出窗外，飞机开始加速向下俯冲，气温直降几十度，无线电失灵。”哈尔陷入回忆，讲得很慢，巴里睁大眼睛，“然后呢？”“我把飞机迫降了，视线里全是雾，手动操作挺困难的，还好我们联系上了航空管制中心。我们有一个天才的乘务组，最后他们拉住了机长，万幸没有人死（2）。”巴里长舒一口气，“我敢肯定这件事没有你说的那么容易。”

 

哈尔耸耸肩，“所有困难的事情做完之后都显得很容易，只要你当时撑住了就成。”“你是怎么做到不害怕的？谁都想不到会发生那种事吧。”“我当然害怕，可当时要做的事情太多，就光想着怎么让飞机落地了。不过告诉你个秘密吧，那二十多分钟里我脑袋里有一半的地方一直在尖叫‘啊啊啊怎么办要坠机了’。”哈尔捂住胸口，一副在演恐怖片的样子。

 

巴里笑笑，低下头看着膝盖。“我想当个法证官。”巴里通常不和陌生人讨论自己的职业规划，那太过私密了，可既然他们已经走到“直面你的恐惧”这一步……

 

哈尔难得认真起来，在沙发上坐直了，“为什么是法证官？”“我想要找出真相，把正义还给受害者和他们的家属，你知道的，在很多案子里警方抓不到凶手都是因为证据不充分，而那些证据有时候就在他们眼皮底下，只需要一个尽责的法证官就能还原它们背后的含义。或许我能成为那个人。”“我已经开始为中城的罪犯们感到害怕了。”巴里撇撇嘴，“是啊，我知道这听起来不像飞行员那么精彩。”“不不，巴里，我是说真的，你希望能给世界带来改变，这很了不起。和你的听众们谈谈这个吧，谈谈你的研究能做什么，你的热情所在，让他们看到我看到的你。”

 

“你看到了什么？”巴里忍不住问，“还有拜托别说‘一个充满潜力的年轻人’。”哈尔大笑，“我可不够格当你的人生导师，艾格西。不，我看到的是未来中城最好的法证官。”“那……听起来很遥远。”“几年前我也不知道自己会成为费里斯航空最年轻的机长。你才二十一，巴里，你能成为所有自己想成为的人，这只是一个开始。”

 

而这个开始要走向哪里呢？巴里还不知道。至于现在，他郑重地点点头，重新打开电脑开始修改，这一次前所未有地感到确定。哈尔问过他的同意，打开电视，开着静音在Netflix上看纪录片，在小海雀第一次成功起飞时戳戳他的胳膊。巴里坚持了不到半小时，最后索性关掉电脑，拿过遥控器调高声音，“他们说这部片子的配乐者拿过奥斯卡。”哈尔挑眉，“改完了？”“早就改完了，”巴里把头靠在他肩上，迷迷糊糊地说，“不会让你失望的。”“我知道。”哈尔在沙发上滑下去一点方便他靠，不着边际地随着配音轻敲他的胳膊，音符互相追逐，飘进他的梦里。

 

闹钟响的时候巴里还没怎么醒，紧接着他想起昨天是在沙发上睡着的，有人连拖带抱地把他弄到了床上，似乎还一路打趣他人看着瘦体重却不轻。顶着一头乱草和满心尴尬走出卧室，他发现哈尔已经不在房间里了。桌上留着附近的早餐店买来的咖啡和甜甜圈，纸袋子底下压着一张便签，“给最好的法证官，我知道你可以”。哈尔的笔迹不算工整，但是挺漂亮，意气飞扬的，可算字如其人。

 

巴里微笑起来，把它收好夹在钱包里，哼着曲子踏出公寓。公交车摇摇晃晃驶过一条沿海的街道，巴里把脑袋轻轻靠在窗户上。这是个美丽的早晨。

 

END

 

（1）约翰木兰尼(John Mulaney)，美国非著名单口喜剧演员，他和巴里讨人喜欢的点蛮类似的。

（2）该事故改编自真实事件，川航3U8633和英航5390号。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 搬文计划4/N. 转自lofter.


End file.
